


I'll Have a Flu Christmas

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: Plans go awry when Alex comes down with the flu right before Christmas while Henry waits for him to fly over and meet him in England. Prepared to spend Christmas sick and alone, Alex doesn't expect Henry to take matters into his own hands.Part of the RWRB Winter Fest!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	I'll Have a Flu Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the illness prompt for winter fest! It came to me pretty quickly! Hope you enjoy!

It starts out as nothing. Or at least nothing that Alex can process as he finishes up his finals. Second year of law school has been kicking his ass and finals are no exception. Sure, he’s a bit exhausted, but that’s normal. He’s always exhausted these days. 

Especially with Henry in England. He never sleeps well when Henry’s not there. 

But he thinks nothing of it. If his body kind of aches sometimes, it’s probably because he’s been sitting hunched over his office desk or a table at the library for hours on end. That’s what it is. 

When June stops by before she heads to D.C., she makes a comment about him looking pale. Alex shrugs it off. He’s been keeping insane hours and drinking nothing but coffee. Of course he doesn’t look or feel right. 

Every time a symptom pops up, Alex justifies it one way or another. It’s easy to say he’s just feeling the effects of finals. 

But the day after finals end, he doesn’t get out of bed until 5:00 at night, finally feeling somewhat hungry. Henry would have made him eat by that point, but Alex is all alone. 

The night before he’s due to leave for England to go join the Royal Family for Christmas, he drops his suitcase, his body suddenly rocking with chills. All his clothes are strewn across the bed, and he shoves them aside to get under the blankets as fast as possible. He spends a long time laying there with chills, shaking and shivering while also sweating somehow. 

It’s finally the thing that makes him go see a doctor the next morning. 

He sits in a room, describing his symptoms, watching as the nurse nods repeatedly, a tight set to his mouth. “It sounds like you have the flu.” 

Alex groans. “Is that why I have been feeling like crap for the last week?” 

“Probably. You weren’t taking anything, so nothing was fighting it off.” He pulls out a swab and sticks it up Alex’s nose, telling him they’ll run the test and let him know. 

While he waits, Alex burrows further into his jacket, wishing he’d brought a blanket. He stares at his phone, wanting to text Henry but knowing he should wait until he knows more. 

Twenty minutes later, the doctor comes in with a sad smile. “I’m sorry to say your flu test came back positive, Mr. Claremont-Diaz.” Alex sighs, but it does make sense. “And unfortunately, you’re out of the window of symptom onset for us to give you the really good drugs.” 

He closes his eyes, cursing himself in his head. Why did he brush everything off? “So, what? Some NyQuil and call it good? Am I still good to fly to England?” 

She actually laughs in reply before covering her mouth and apologizing. “You would be risking spreading the flu to others if you traveled. Also, I doubt you’d be up for international travel in your current state.” 

Alex hates that she’s right. He feels like utter shit. But what is he going to tell Henry who is already over with his family? 

The doctor is scribbling things on her notepad as she continues. “I recommend these medicines, rest, water, and staying home. I know it’s not ideal, especially over Christmas, but it’s what’s going to get you better faster.” 

Alex takes the paper from her and nods. “Understood. Thank you.” 

She flashes him another sad smile. “Feel better. And happy holidays.”

Alex scoffs as the door closes behind her. “Yeah, it’ll be so happy spending Christmas sick and alone.” 

He waits to call Henry until he’s tucked in bed, a Gatorade, water, and some crackers on the nightstand for after wakes up. It’s amazing how guilty he already feels when Henry sounds so cheerful on his end. 

“Alex! Are you boarding the plane?” 

He closes his eyes and takes off his glasses. “Um, no, baby, I’m not.” 

Henry’s voice immediately has a tinge of panic to it. “What’s wrong?”

“Well apparently I have the flu. They told me I can’t fly to England. I’m so sorry, Henry.” 

He can hear the small sigh of disappointment. The tears in his eyes are probably just due to exhaustion. It’s not because he misses Henry after a week apart and was really looking forward to seeing him. It’s not because he feels like he’s letting Henry down by not being there. 

“Why are you apologizing? I’m sorry you’re sick. You must feel awful.” 

Alex knows that Henry means physically, but he’s thinking of something else as he says, “Yeah, I do.” He shakes his head, curling deeper into his blanket. “I’ll be okay. I mean, June’s in D.C. already, but I can always send one of my lovely security team to get me something if I need it.”

“Alex…”

“Tell your family I’m sorry I won’t make it. Guess it’s a good thing we bought joint gifts for most of them this year.” 

“Alex, you know that doesn’t matter.” 

“I just feel bad. Also, you know physically.” He lets out a deep cough and can hear Henry sigh on the other end of the call. “Look, I should probably get to sleep. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

He doesn’t really want to hear how disappointed Henry is that Alex won’t be there for Christmas. He already feels bad enough as it is. There are two people who would go out of their way to take care of him and neither are here. He closes his eyes and pushes that thought from his mind as he curls his body into a ball and pulls four blankets over himself. 

Sleep comes in long stretches. He’ll wake up drenched in sweat and go to the bathroom, freezing again by the time he’s climbing back in bed. Another few hours of sleep will pass, and the process will begin again. His pajamas have been changed a few times, but the sheets are surely just disgusting. He barely has the energy to get up and go to the bathroom, let alone change the sheets on his bed. 

Alex chugs some of his water before laying back down in bed. He glances at his phone and realizes that he would have been in England by now. If things had gone as planned, he’d be with Henry. Fighting off the feelings that stirs in him, he falls back asleep. 

The next time he wakes up, he smells something. Opening his eyes feels like a lot of work, so he doesn’t, just sniffs repeatedly, trying to understand what he’s smelling. He’s the only one in the house, so he doesn’t know what it could be. 

Peeking open one eye, he spots a tray on his nightstand with a steaming bowl of soup on it as well as a sleeve of crackers and a refilled glass of water. Alex opens his eyes all the way and stares at it. The lamp in the opposite corner of the room is on as well. “I’m 99% sure I didn’t leave that there,” Alex says in a croaky voice to himself, staring at the tray. 

“No, I did,” Henry says, walking out of the bathroom. Alex turns around and stares at him, his mouth hanging open. “How are you feeling?” 

“You’re here?” Henry walks around to his side of the bed and sits on the edge. He nods with a smile. Alex hates the tears that start streaming down his face. Henry’s face grows concerned, reaching out to brush his tears away. Alex waves at his face, shaking his head. “Apparently crying is a symptom of the flu.” 

Henry gives him an amused look. “Is it now?” 

“Yep. I’m sure that’s what anyone would say. It’s not because I feel like shit and am really happy to see you,” Alex insists. “You really came back here?” 

He reaches out and takes Alex’s hand in his, tutting at how clammy it is. “Of course I did. Did you honestly think when you called and told me you were sick and spending Christmas  _ alone  _ that I wouldn’t immediately rush back here?” 

“I didn’t ask you to, did I?” He strains his brain trying to remember. “There was a part of me that wanted to, but I tried really hard to push that down. Did I ask you?” 

Henry shakes his head. “No, you didn’t. You didn’t have to.” 

“I’m sorry to drag you away from your family.” 

He gets quite the look in reply. “Alex, love,  _ you _ are my family.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead, making a disgusted face as he pulls back. “Sorry, your head is incredibly sweaty.” 

Alex laughs. Physically he still feels awful, but his heart is soaring with Henry sitting next to him. “Sorry about that. I appreciate your dedication in spite of that.” 

Henry shakes his head, laughing at him. “Do you need anything? What can I do?” 

“Nothing, baby.” 

With a scoff, Henry stares at him. “I flew back here to take care of you. What can I do to help?”

Alex grabs his hand and pulls him to lay down on the bed with him. “You already brought me soup and water. And there’s really not much even I can do. You being here is already doing wonders for how I’m feeling.” 

“Were you really just planning on powering through this yourself?” Henry asks, pulling Alex to rest on his chest. Alex nods against him. “I’d have come home to find you passed out on the stairs, wouldn’t I?” 

“That’s rude,” Alex says through a yawn. It undermines his point a bit. “I was just planning on staying in bed for the next week.” 

Henry runs a hand up and down his arm. “I think that’s still going to be the plan. Maybe now you’ll actually eat though.” 

Alex shrugs, feeling sleep start to overtake him again. “I guess that’s important.” He can hear Henry laugh. “I love you, baby. Thank you.” 

His arms tighten around Alex slightly. “I love you too. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

Three days later, when it’s actually Christmas morning, Alex has only made small improvements. He’s holding down food easily, but he has no energy. Thankfully, Henry seems content to just lay in bed with him while he’s awake, not asking him to do much of anything. They’ll have the tv on, watching cheesy and classic Christmas movies until Alex falls asleep twenty minutes into them. 

His head is propped on Henry’s chest, meaning that while he was sleeping, the man couldn’t have done much of anything at all without waking Alex up. He feels a bit bad about that. Henry’s voice is the beacon back to wakefulness. There’s another voice he can hear as well as Alex wakes back up. 

“How’s he doing?” 

“I mean, look. How does he look like he’s doing?” Henry chuckles a bit, running his fingers through Alex’s gross hair. He feels himself nuzzle into Henry’s chest. 

“Oh, he actually is sick. I just assumed you got mad and left.” Alex knows that voice. It makes him mad, but he can’t place it while he’s half asleep. 

“Shockingly, no, I actually left to take care of him.” He can hear the tension in Henry’s voice. His brain tells him to comfort him, but his body isn’t really listening. 

“Is he feeling any better?” The mean voice is replaced by a kind one. Alex knows all these voices, they’re just not registering. 

“A bit, perhaps.”

Finally, taking in a deep breath, Alex opens his eyes, staring at the drool stained shirt Henry’s wearing and turning his head just enough to see Bea and Catherine staring back at him from a screen. 

“Happy Christmas, Alex!” Bea calls. 

Alex groans, waving to them. “You facetimed your family while I look like this?” Bea and Catherine laugh. “Henry George!” Alex scolds. 

“Feeling too weak to list all his names?” Bea asks with a laugh. 

A rare smirk crosses Alex’s face. He always has lived for a challenge. “Henry George Edward James. How could you?” 

“There it is! Well done, Alex,” Bea cries. Henry shakes his head, looking fondly down at him. “How are you feeling?” 

“About as good as I look.” 

Catherine gives him a sympathetic look. “I sent Henry the recipe that Arthur’s mum used to make the best soup I’ve ever eaten. Hopefully he can make it for you.” 

“Meaning hopefully he doesn’t ruin it,” Bea teases. 

Alex misses them. He can’t imagine how much Henry is missing being with them on Christmas. “Ha, ha, Beatrice. I’ve mastered some things living on my own. I’ll have you know if I don’t make my meals, they aren’t sent up to me.” 

“I make you food sometimes,” Alex says with a yawn. 

“That’s not what I mean.”

“We just wanted to wish you both a Happy Christmas,” Catherine says, jumping in before her children can tease each other more. “Alex, I hope you continue to feel better. Henry, please keep taking good care of him.” 

He looks down and smiles at Alex before looking back at his mother. “I will.” 

“Alex, you gonna be ready to go by New Years?” Bea asks. 

Henry groans, but Alex sits up higher in the bed. “I will pump myself with an IV or something before I miss New Years.” 

“This a sore spot?” Bea asks Henry. He nods with an annoyed look on his face. 

“We only have so many of these parties left,” Alex defends. “I can’t just  _ miss  _ one!” 

“I’m sure he’ll ignore any advice I give him and be there anyway, spewing influenza like confetti.” 

“Henry, you’re the most contagious before you start showing symptoms,” Alex argues. 

Bea’s eyes go wide as she clearly is trying to fight a laugh. “Well, you guys have fun. Try to eat something sweet today. It’s Christmas after all. Talk soon!” 

“Bye, Bea!” they both call. 

Henry puts his phone down and turns to Alex. “How  _ are  _ you feeling?” Alex shrugs. “Could I force feed you some soup?” 

Alex grins weakly. “I could be amenable to that.” He laughs to himself. “Do I sound enough like you when you’re sick?” 

“You do a good impression.” Henry laughs with him. “I could put on  _ Love, Actually  _ if you’ll be awake for a bit.” 

“Oh no, am I going to have to listen to you go on and on and on about the skills that Emma Thompson possesses like last year?” 

“How can you watch that movie and not feel driven to point that out? The scene where she listens to the Joni Mitchell CD and cries and then turns it all off and goes back to her family like nothing’s wrong? Alex, she’s incredible.” 

“Instead of Christmas movies, are you going to insist we watch Emma Thompson’s filmography?” 

Henry laughs, leaning in closer to him. “Don’t tempt me.” 

“As long as  _ Much Ado About Nothing  _ is on the list. She’s amazing in that.” Henry stares at him, his jaw hanging open a bit. “Yes, I know. I amaze you. You’ve never been so attracted to me.” 

There’s a bit of a scoff mixed with a chuckle that comes from Henry. He runs a hand against Alex’s sweaty shirt and looks down at the drool stains from Alex on his own shirt. “Yes, you’ve never been sexier.” 

They end up turning on the movie and Alex lasts  _ a bit  _ longer than usual, but not to the end by any means. He wakes up again when his family calls Henry to wish them a Merry Christmas. 

Instead of a fancy dinner at Sandringham, Henry and Alex share soup in their bed while watching Christmas movies and trying to keep him awake enough to sleep through the night. That night, as they’re settling in for bed, Alex holds onto the arm that comes around him, squeezing Henry’s hand. 

“I’m going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell my mom.” 

Henry laughs, wrapping his arm around Alex a bit tighter. “Alright?” 

Alex turns in his arms, facing him instead. “There’s no one else I’d rather have here taking care of me.” 

A soft look crosses Henry’s face, a large smile following. “Well there’s no one else I’d rather be taking care of.” He presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Happy Christmas, love.” 

Alex wraps his arms tighter around Henry, tucking his face into Henry’s neck. “Merry Christmas, baby.” His last thought before he falls asleep is that even with the flu, this Christmas is still happy because they’re together. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr. I'm three-drink-amy!


End file.
